The proposed research on participants in the Honolulu Heart Study Attempts: 1. to determine the roles of alcohol-soluble and water-soluble blood group antigens in regulation of plasma lipids and lipoproteins; 2. to establish the mechanisms of genetic factors in determining plasma glucose and uric acid, systolic and diastolic blood pressure, and ECG variables.